


Painting by Numbers

by ActingItUp



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActingItUp/pseuds/ActingItUp
Summary: Based on the prompt "Jack works in an art supply store and Davey needs help picking out supplies" given to me by @onstagesport on tumblr





	Painting by Numbers

“Are you gonna keep staring at him, or are you gonna go help him?”

 

Race’s voice dragged Jack out of the trance he was in as he tore his gaze away from the boy in the aisle across from him.

 

“Wha-?”

 

Race rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

 

Jack frowned. It was a miracle the boy hadn’t caught him staring since he was apparently being so obvious. He glanced back down the aisle. The boy had a kid with him. His kid? No, they were too close in age. Brothers more likely.

 

“Jack, seriously. Go talk to him. It _is_ part of the job you’re _paid_ to do.” Race turned and walked back to where he was supposed to be cleaning up the paint some kid had smeared across everything, grumbling under his breath.

 

He was right. He had an excuse, but Jack couldn’t remember a time he’d been so nervous to talk to /anyone/. He watched the boy examine some different poster boards and markers, noting the reserved way he had about him. It was obvious he didn’t know what he was looking for, and by the looks of things, the younger kid jabbering on and on about seemingly nothing wasn’t helping.

 

Jack took a deep breath and put on his best customer service smile. He strode over to the boy and his brother and greeted them with, “Can I help you find something?”

 

The boy looked up at him– _wow, those eyes_ – and gave a soft, desperate smile. “Do I look that lost?”

 

Jack chuckled. “Well…”

 

“I have a project to do for school and Davey is trying to help me get some stuff,” the younger kid piped up. Jack, regretfully, turned his attention to him.

 

“Really? Well, it doesn’t look like _Davey_ is being much help, huh?” Jack teased with a smile, flicking his gaze back to the boy.

 

Davey grimaced. “Well _someone_ can’t make up his mind about his project.” The brothers glared at each other for a second before the younger one introduced himself.

 

“I’m Les, and this is my brother David.”

 

Jack caught himself still smiling at the boy. He cleared his throat. “Nice to meet you, Davey.”

 

“You too, uh… Jack,” Davey replied, squinting at Jack’s name tag. Jack’s heart fluttered.

 

“So Jack! My project has gotta be this dior-… dior- … uh… What’s it called again?” Les looked up at Davey.

 

“Diorama.”

 

“Diorama! It’s gotta be based on this book we read…”

 

Jack smiled as he listened to Les try to explain his project while Davey chimed in every once in a while to correct Les or to apologize to Jack for taking up his time. Jack wished he could tell Davey that there wasn’t anything in the world he’d rather be doing. Instead he settled for a constant, “It’s no problem!”

 

“So what do you think!?” Les jumped excitedly. He’d never seen a kid so happy to have a school project.

 

“I think it’s definitely an… ambitious idea.” Jack shared a look with Davey and both boys smiled. “I can show you what we’ve got.”

 

Jack led both boys on a tour of the store, pointing out markers and paints and papers that Les might be able to use. He and Davey talked about school and work in between Les picking out supplies. They passed by Race who gave Jack a smirk. Jack put up his middle finger at him behind Davey’s back.

 

Eventually the boys made their way back to the front of the store. Jack was trying to think of ways to get them to stay longer.

 

“Thanks for all the help, Jack,” Davey said as he helped Les put his haul onto the counter at Jack’s register.

 

“No problem, Davey. But you definitely gotta let me know how it goes. This is gonna be one epic diorama.” Jack grinned and high-fived Les.

 

Davey laughed. “Yeah of course we will. I’ll send you a picture.” Jack finished ringing them up with a smile.

 

When Jack handed Davey the receipt, Davey hesitated.

 

“Do you have a pen?” Davey sounded nervous.

 

“Oh, uh… Yeah, here.” Jack handed him the pen he kept next to his register.

 

He watched as Davey scribbled something on the back of his receipt. He was even more confused when Davey handed the receipt back to him.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Thanks again.” Davey smiled at him and hurried Les out of the store.

 

Jack stared after the two brothers, his heart sinking. He looked down at the paper in his hand to see what Davey had written.

 

It was… numbers. A phone number. _Davey’s_ phone number.

 

Jack looked back up to the front doors in shock, even though Davey and Les were long gone.

 

“Hey there, lover boy. Did you get it?” Race appeared at Jack’s side.

 

“Get… what?” Jack’s stare didn’t move from the doors.

 

“His number, duh.”

 

Hearing it said out loud brought him back out of his daydream about a future with Davey. He smiled and turned to look at Race. He held up the receipt.

 

“Didn’t even have to ask.”

 

“You’re a real Romeo, Kelly.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
